


欲

by ephemeraljokerfa



Category: all薛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeraljokerfa/pseuds/ephemeraljokerfa
Summary: 都是瞎编的傲娇money boy文里边酒后驾驶不可取啊！要遵守规则！
Kudos: 5





	欲

欲望总是爱在夜晚挑唆着理智，叫嚣着什么若隐若现的秘密，若是问那份欲源自何处，毫无疑问，定是他了。

你一向爱穿运动装休闲鞋出行，墨镜项链也是免不了的，这么久以来也习惯了KTV里边的少爷们一口一声地喊你哥哥。今天和合作商签了几份合同，关系到八位数的项目金额，对方自然主动邀请你共进晚餐，一顿下来纵使是山珍海味在你嘴里也不过是清汤寡水，出于客气你便邀请对方到KTV里消遣消遣，也没打算多干些什么。

一进门你就看到一个熟悉的身影，你常约的男孩，Jacky。远远瞧见你后他便手舞足蹈地向另一个男孩比划着什么，你越走越近也隐隐约约听到了对话内容。

“他呀，我的大主顾，好几天没来了，可想死我了”

“谁啊？给你多少钱呐？”

“俗气，人家活儿好还疼人”

“切，边儿去”

另一个男孩梳着背头倚着酒桌，黑色小马甲包裹出腰线的形状，内衬衫的衣扣一丝不苟地系到了最顶上那个，鼻梁上挂着的金丝边眼镜在昏暗的室内泛着冷光，他推了推Jacky的肩膀后侧过身瞟了你一眼便迅速收回了视线。

Jacky一看见你靠近便立即撒欢似的窜到你跟前，软绵绵地靠着你的肩膀问你需要些什么。

另一个男孩无心听你们的对话，伸了伸腰往门口走去，Jacky一见他要走便撒开了你的手臂小跑着叫住他。

“薛~别走嘛，过来过来”

他回头看着急匆匆的伙伴也没好意思推脱，任由Jacky挽着手朝你走来也任由着他在几米开外就大声地介绍起自己。

“这是之谦，我的好朋友，唱歌那叫一个好听”

你眯着眼看那男孩的脸，琢磨了一会儿

“行，今个儿就在这儿唱歌”

“好咧，谢谢哥捧场”

Jacky笑得比谁都开心，那位之谦也摆出了标准的营业式笑容，虚挽着你的手往包厢里带。

薛之谦的嗓音不错，歌唱得也独具特色，想到这是一把好嗓子你也没让他灌多少酒。期间也只是单纯地唱唱歌倒倒酒，不该碰的地方你没碰，也没让别人去碰。二三十首歌下来人都累了，你看了看表便叫断了这场酒送合作商出了门。

送走了人后你自然要到洗手间解手，手刚放到门把上就听到了两个熟悉的声音在里边说话，你本无意偷听，但听到他们提及你的名字便鬼使神差地留在了门边。

“薛，怎样？他不错吧”

“不错什么不错，喝酒本就是例行公事”

“哎说你不懂，你看他出手阔绰期间也没动手动脚，这样的人上哪找去？”

“那你说说他为什么不揩油？”

“为...为什么？”

“那是因为他这种人一码归一码，那份钱没出今天就只管唱歌，心里满满装的是绝情，引得你觉得是自己受到了什么特殊待遇似的。别怪我倒泼冷水，你可注意别动了心，省得以后不可抽身”

“唉，也对，他一直都是这样的人”

你听见Jacky带有些惋惜的语气，倚在门框笑了笑，转过身冷不丁地出现在了他们眼前。薛之谦本还想说些什么，嘴角动了动便立刻抿起来做着漏洞百出的掩饰，Jacky晃了会儿神便立即娇滴滴地朝你叫了声哥。

你勾了勾嘴角，靠在洗手台边一副无所谓的样子“下班了吗？”

Jacky揣摩着你的神色笑着回了句“还没呢，哥~”

“走，我送你”

你见薛之谦没给出回答便拿车钥匙指了指他然后就转身离开，留下洗手间里面面相觑的两人。没过多久就听见了Jacky那声安慰的嘀咕和那人跟上来的脚步声。

你问了问他的地址，住得倒是挺近，看来平时都是自己走回去，这短短的路程他竟没敢拒绝你，想到这你心里乐了一乐。

上车没一会儿你直接开口问

“你挺聪明的，干几年了？”

“还，没几年”  
薛之谦还有点怵，低声回答你。  
都这样讲，你也没在意，望了望他稍微透着点红的脸颊问了句

“和Jacky一个价？”

这个问就很明显了，薛之谦睁大了眼睛愣了愣，良久后才点了点头。

你也没说什么，启动了车子，车里除了导航的提示声便没了其他声音，你侧视着身旁的人，大概是有些许害怕，抿着嘴呆呆地看着前方。经过一个长红灯，你放下手刹，侧身对着薛之谦，带着点玩味的意思笑了笑，薛之谦也习惯性地回馈着笑脸，他这一笑更是激起了你心里的占有欲，上手掐住了他的下巴，轻轻捏了捏

“今天行吗？”

语气和谐得像是商量，薛之谦犹豫了几秒，应许了。

你勾了勾嘴角调了头，加大马力驶向远处，最终选在了个星级酒店开了豪华套房。

薛之谦也是熟悉流程的，进了房就从衣柜里掏出浴袍去洗澡。你坐在外边等着，百无聊赖地划了划手机，听见水声刚停便扔了手机往浴室里去。

听见你开门的声音薛之谦停下了手中的动作，脸上倒没有什么波澜。你脱了衣服径直向他走过去，揽着他的腰走到浴缸边打开了水，用手摸了摸水温合适后再把他放进里边。

许是薛之谦惊叹于你的温柔，轻轻地缠上你的肩膀，你也毫不客气地让手游走在他身体的每个部位。他舒服地仰起头来给你亲，配合着轻喘着。

“别演”你在他耳根边亲便吐气。

“唔...嗯...没有”

你早已经硬了，却耐着性子在他身后轻轻浅浅地蹭着就是不肯进去，不断的磨蹭让他的喘气声越来越迅疾，嘴唇红得像留着汁水的樱桃，眼里满当当地装了一眼窝子的水汽，断断续续地叫着不要。

“真是好看”

你在薛之谦耳边夸赞一句，终于舍得放开他，从浴缸里站起身来淅淅沥沥带起一串串水珠，水珠顺着重力砸在水面上激起的水雾一点点落在他微微上抬的脸颊上，那双带着欲望的眼睛隔着雾气柔情地望着你。

你摸了摸他的后脑勺，他会意后自觉地往前挪了挪，双手抓住你的性器慢慢蹭了会儿，马眼上已经涌出来些白浊，他就着湿气整根含进嘴里，变换着技法激发你的欲望，你可以看见他低垂着双眼时微微上翘的睫毛在雾气里抖动着。

你被薛之谦伺候得舒服，自然仰起头来轻轻喘气，右手慢慢地揉乱他后脑的头发，他也没让你失望，不过一会儿便让你有了发泄的冲动。

要出来的瞬间你不忍心让他难受，自己退了出来套弄几下把白浊通通留在他脖子及锁骨上。薛之谦抬眸望着你，眼睛里闪着亮光，嘴唇比起初更红了几分。

你在心里默默骂了句艹，伸手勾住他的下巴

“说说，干了几年了”

“一年”

他缓缓煽动嘴唇，你望着他诚实不欺的眼神，这次你也相信了。

“起来，到床上去”

你换了种生气地语气催促着薛之谦，他好像猜透了你，反倒慢慢悠悠地披上浴袍光着脚走到床沿坐下，还没忘侧着身勾勾手叫你快一点儿。

你觉得他更好看了，立即欺上身来压着他袒露在外的胸膛。这个吻褪去了之前的温柔，带着点侵略和占有，一步步攻略他坚傲的城墙，不容许他展现出些许不顺从，直到他通红着脸才让他拥有半分喘息的机会。

“不要这么凶”

薛之谦揽着你的脖子细着声对你讲。

这下你忍不住了，扑上去啃咬他的脖子，手上也用了力，掐住他的腰肢使劲揉，随后又游走到身后的两瓣肉处，变着手法揉捏，害得他嗯啊喘个不停。

你还嫌火候不够，手指伸向那个洞口，沾了点周围的液体直接进了两根，来回抽了几下后就在里边搅动起来。薛之谦许是被你的举措惊到了，哼唧声提高了好几声声调，扭着腰身连脖子上的青筋也变得清晰可见。

啪的一声响，你不轻不重地打了他屁股一巴掌，摸不透情绪地说了句

“叫”

“唔...你别按了...嗯啊”

你知道你找到了薛之谦的秘密开关，加了根手指后更用力地碾压，看着酥麻的感觉攀上他的身体，一阵快意涌上心头。

没过一会儿你便不再按了，抽出手指换上了真家伙，一下子戳进去让他极不适应，他缓过神来狠狠地瞪了你一眼，你自然没闲心管他的小情绪，又快又恨地撞向深处，顺带把他的手固定在他的头顶上，单手擒着他的腰发力。

“杀千刀的”

薛之谦忍着难受的感觉朝你喊，你放缓了速度低头亲了亲他的唇，他也在瞬间放松下来随着你有节奏地抖动这。

可好景不长，你自然不耐心搞什么细水长流，没让他舒服一会儿便又加了把力气往里边怼，他惊呼一声觉得里边好像又涌出些什么液体来。

“唔...大尾巴狼”

你可算把你的真实面目表露得一干二净。

你看着薛之谦在情欲中又带着点愤怒的样子，不禁笑出声来，更卖力地戳着他的内里，还不忘套弄几下他那早已硬邦邦的器官。

“轻点...嗯你轻点啊...”

你看着他软绵绵求饶的样子坏心思又涌上心头。

“该叫我什么？叫对了就轻点儿”

薛之谦被你撞得眼冒白星还要分出神来想称呼，思索了会儿便叫了你几声哥哥，你却不太满意这个称呼，那是旁人叫的，可不属于他。

“太大了，轻点儿”

“大什么？什么大哈？叫大爷”

“大你妹！”

薛之谦也是气上了头来，那并不锋利的指甲狠狠抓了下你的后背。

你忍住痛最后撞了几下，把东西都射进他身体里，也没忘记让他也舒服舒服

“不欺负你了，哈”

他轻轻哼了声，别过头去不愿看你，你见他完事后可爱的样子忍不住又亲了亲他。

“生气了？宝贝？”

“谁是你宝贝，切”

“还狡辩？”

薛之谦眼角还是红红的，你收了继续抓弄他的心思，把他横抱起来往浴室里走

“放我下来，我自己来”

他许是丢了脸，不愿让你帮他清理，你便故意把手挪到他臀瓣那揉了揉，吓得他软下了声来

“别...你弄就是了”

你清理的力度恰好，手法也舒服，他没有半点难受的感觉，便在手里玩起了泡泡，你看着泡沫沾了点在他的发梢处，下意识给他吹了吹

“名字叫什么来着？”

“薛之谦”

“行，以后我单找你”

你不经思索便回了他一句

“哈？”

薛之谦明显被你惊到了，睁着水汪汪的眼睛看着你

“如果你愿意，我包你”

他干笑了笑没回答你

这反应把你逗得不行，继续调侃他

“不行，我可喜欢你了”

你说着说着便帮他清理完了，末了还没忘用热毛巾把他全身擦干，看他已经套上浴袍了也迅速跳出浴缸把自己弄干净，抱起他轻轻放在床上。

薛之谦被你这一晚折腾得够呛，没过多久眼皮子就上下打起架来，也任由你在后边抱着他的腰。

“说说，愿不愿意，我也就第一次抱着人睡，真第一次”

“我考虑考虑哈”

薛之谦扭了扭身子，来不及思考就睡着了，你听着他有节奏的呼吸声，伸手关了灯，又把他扣在怀里抱紧了几分，悄悄在夜色里吻了吻他的后脑勺。

END。


End file.
